Chunky's Banana Predicament
by Red the Rhino
Summary: Chunky's hungry, but can't reach that banana. Takes place after DK 64.


Hello, everybody. I'm back after quite a long break.  
No way better to come back then with a nice Donkey Kong fic.  
Please review, I just love em'.  


Chunky's Banana Predicament

It has been quite a while since K. Rool was once again defeated. All of DK Isle's occupants were having  
a wonderful time. Donkey and Diddy Kong were resting comfortably in DK's cabin. Dixie and Tiny  
were both having fun playing with Kiddy. Candy was laying in the sun while listening to music.  
Cranky was having a nap(being old's tough) in his rocker. K. Lumsy was sitting in his new hut built  
by all the kongs. Finally, Chunky and Lanky were having a race around the island.  
"I win again, Chunky!" Lanky exclaimed with a grin.  
"No fair, Cranky gave you a potion making you fast, Chunky too slow to win" Chunky told him, a frown sitting upon  
his bulky face.  
"Come on, Come on! Again, again! I love to race!" Lanky chanted quite loudy. All of a sudden a rumble emerged  
from Chunky's stomach. "Chunky hungry!" Chunky said.  
"Why not have yourself and orange?" Lanky suggested.  
"No, Chunky have orange this morning, Chunky want something different!" Chunky replied.  
"How about that banana up there?" Lanky asked, pointing upward towards a banana, floating in midair  
about 10 feet away from Donkey's treehouse porch.  
"Where?" Chunky asked, then looked up to where Lanky was pointing, "Gulp, but, Chunky afraid of heights!"  
"You've been up higher than that! Remember Creepy Castle?" Chunky nodded "Whatever, I'm gonna go  
practice by juggling, see ya later pal!" Lanky then ran off towards the exit of DK Isle.  
"Hmmm...Chunky starving! Must get banana!"

**Attempt One, the long jump**

Chunky climbed the tree then leaped to Donkey's porch. "Gulp, Chunky musn't look down".  
Chunky took a running start, just about to leap, SNAP. the porch broke. Chunky looked down, floated  
for a couple seconds, strangely quiet.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Splat.  
**Take 2**

Chunky slowly walked halfway across the porch then ran the rest of the way then took a mighty jump.  
Chunky had stopped halfway from the banana, he looked back at the porch, then forward at the banana.  
He looked down, and screamed. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Boom! Chunky picked himself off the ground, covered  
in bruises, "Chunky's head hurt, Chunky need banana!"

**Attempt Two, the mighty throw**

"Hey Chunky! Watcha doin'?" Tiny questioned skipping toward her cousin, Chunky.  
"Tiny!" Chunky shouted, having an idea. "Chunky hungry! Want banana, will you help poor Chunky?"  
"That depends, what do you want me to do?"

Chunky held Tiny's hands in his. "What exactly am I gonna do?" Tiny asked again.  
"Chunky throw you up high! You grab banana then come falling down, giving banana to Chunky!" Chunky explained.  
"Okay, even though I doubt this is safe!" Chunky lifted tiny up once, twice, then she slipped out of his hands, flying into  
Donkey's window, "DONKEY! DIDDY! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!!!!!" Tiny shouted.

**Take 2**

Chunky lifted her once, twice, three, four times. "MMMM...HUHHHH!!!!!!" Tiny flew up, high, super high  
Chunky looked around then up, "Uh-uh, Uh-uh!" SLAM!!!!!!! Chunky lay on the ground, tiny on top of him.  
"Chunky got stomach pain! Tiny gain weight?" Chunky asked, dazed.

**Take 3**

Chunky looked around "Tiny? Tiny? TINY!?!?!" Chunky shouted looking around, he finally spotted her.  
"Tiny! OOOOWWWW!!!!" Chunky hugged his aching shin, watch Tiny stomp away angry, and bruised.  
"Chunky think women crazy!"

**Attempt Three, Hunky Chunky**

"Chunky have brilliant idea!" Chunky said as he hopped into a Hunky Chunky barrel. "Yowch!" Chunky rubbed his head,  
Looking up towards the dent in Donkey's porch.

**Take 2**

Hunky Chunky jumped up trying to reach the banana. Chunky, however, couldn't quite reach it.  
Chunky jumped up, reached for it, but only knocked it higher up into the sky. Chunky shrunk back down and sat, thinking.  
"CAAAANNNDDDYYYY!!!!! DIIIIXXXXXIIEEEE!!!!!! GET UP HERE!!!!!" A female voice shouted from Donkey's cabin.  
Candy and Dixie, annoyed, climbed up and entered the cabin.  
"DONKEY/DIDDY!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?!?!?!?!" Both shouted, surprised at there boyfriends.  
"Errrr...Ummm...It's not what it looks like!" Donkey Kong spat out, then shouted "IT WAS DIDDY'S IDEA!!"  
"WHAT?! ME! THEY'RE YOURS!" Diddy shouted back.  
"NO...PLEASE DON'T!" Chunky whatched as something flew out of the cabin and onto his lap.  
"Huh? Naked monkeys don't fall from the sky! Chunky confused!"

**Attempt Four, the Canon**

Chunky looked extremely confused, looking at his new canon's instructions.  
"Chunky not understand, Chunky just jump in before!" Chunky whispered to himself. So, he did just that.  
He jumped into the canon, and it fired. It looked like a show! Chunky zipped around the entire island!  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! Malfunction!" Chunky yelled as he came crashing down. Chunky closed his eyes,  
preparing for pain, but the landing was rather soft. Chunky opened his eyes, seeing that he landed in a pile of  
magazines, "More nakie magazines! Chunky like!"

**Take 2**

Chunky jumped in the canon, but instead of firing him, the canon fired backwards! Chunky watched as it slammed into  
Cranky's barrel outhouse. Cranky stepped out, shaking his fist, "Conflabbid Jumpman I thought, Chunky?"  
"Uh-uh, Uh uh! Me!?" Chunky looked up and the cabin, and pointed at it, "Tiny!"

**Attempt Five, the jetpack.**

Chunky quitely snuck in to Donkey's Cabin, looking for Diddy's jetpack.  
"What do you want, Chunky!" Candy screamed.  
"Chunky want jetpack!" Chunky exclaimed  
"Give m' it, Diddy! Now!" Dixie commanded.  
Diddy slowly walked to a drawer, dug around, then tossed the jetpack to Chunky.  
"Chunky can fly now! Bye Bye!" Chunky waved and turned around, while Dixie and Candy went back to yelling at  
to the duo about there "magazines".

Chunky started up the jetpack and flew towards the banana grabbed and smiled.  
"CHUNKY GET BANANA! YAY!" Chunky was so excited he didn't realize how fast he fell to the ground.  
BOOOOOOM!!!!!!! Chunky sat up. "Ow, Chunky hurt, oh well." Chunky looked at the banana,  
raised it to his mouth, got ready to take a bite...  
"SQUAAAAWWWWWKKK!!!!"  
Chunky gazed at his empty and with disbelief, then looked around the ground.  
"SQUAAAAWWWWKKK!!!!!"  
Chunky looked up at the cabin's porch to see Squawks munching on the banana.  
Chunky dejectedly took out an orange and took a bite. Chunky raised his hand to his mouth and said  
"Chunky don't feel good...bathroom!!!!" He took off toward the exit, accidently knocking down Lanky.  
"What a fool, why doesn't he just go into the Banana Hoard? He needs a girlfriend...bad!" Lanky  
said outloud.  
"Don't count on it!" Donkey Kong shouted from his window.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!?!?!?!" Candy screamed.  
"No-Nothing"  
"Am I the only normal Kong?" Lanky asked himself, then took out three oranges and started juggling  
them with his feet. Lanky's ears perked up and the sound of vomiting.  
"Definitely" he concluded, and got back to his juggling.  
"NO NOT THOSE ONES!!!!!" Donkey and Diddy screamed so loud that the trees rattled.  
A splash was heard as a couple magazines landed in the pile.

**FIN**

Man that was fun to write. I hope it's enjoyable to read.  
I have sort of a concept of a sequel, tell me if I should or not.  
Please review, they are good help!


End file.
